


Alternate Universe

by eximicus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Omega England (Hetalia), Wish, fight, happy super belated birthday locolotions!, im very late, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eximicus/pseuds/eximicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur ran away from home after having a big fight with Alfred. He wished he had never known Alfred and lived in a different world instead—and his wish came true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [locolotions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locolotions/gifts).



> this is a (super late) birthday gift to my pal lico!!! happy (super) belated birthday!!!<3 this fic is unbeta-ed.

Arthur had had _enough_ with Alfred.

The Brit stood in front of the apartment door, his face fuming and red from anger. Arthur gritted his teeth and bit his lower lip harshly until it bleed. His eyebrows were furrowed and his hand gripped the door handle tightly until his knuckles had gone white.

Apparently, Alfred was in the same state either. The American Alpha, who was known as a super cheerful and kind person, always bubbly and happy, was a whole different person right now. Angry blue eyes flashed from behind those spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose, his nostrils flared angrily. His lips turned downwards—he wasn’t happy with what was happening right now. His tan skin had gone red, too, and a bead of sweat came rolling down his temples as he breathed harshly from all those shoutings earlier.

They just got themselves into a really big fight—over a really silly and stupid thing, actually. It all started when they had finished eating, when the mood was still happy and romantic. Today was supposed to be their first anniversary, but as usual, Alfred totally forgot about it. Arthur was angry, of course, but he didn’t talk much about that, as he didn’t want to ruin the day that was supposed to be their happy day. The rest of the day went quite all right. They went shopping and saw a movie, and they decided to but take-outs for tonight’s dinner, as both of them were currently broke.

The dinner went well too—well, at least during the eating. Afterwards, they fought about who was going to wash the dishes and from that, it turned out to be the biggest fight they ever had today.

“You’re always like this!” Arthur shouted and Alfred visibly flinched. “And even going on and forgetting our anniversary. _First_ bloody anniversary! How short can your memory be?!” The Brit cried.

“Well, I am _so_ sorry for having a really short memory!” Alfred bit back and Arthur felt tears threatening on the corner of his eyes. The Omega had always been a cry baby and he hated himself for being so weak like that. The Alpha growled and Arthur flinched slightly. There was something wrong with the Omega’s scent, Alfred slightly noted. His scent certainly screamed anger, confusion, hopelessness and anxiety.

Arthur was scared and didn’t know what to do.

“Oh, Alfred!” Arthur cried and oh he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. The Omega wiped them, biting down on his lips so as to choke back the sobs that almost slipped out from between his parted lips. Arthur could visibly see the Alpha tensed up slightly. He knew Alfred couldn’t stand seeing him crying, but oh— _the hell with it_. “I hate you!”

“I hate you too!” Alfred replied back harshly, his tone was clear. It was, as if saying that he hated Arthur had been an easy thing. It just slipped out of Alfred’s lips, uncontrollably, and Arthur was, admittedly, a bit shocked. Alfred had never said that he hated him before, no matter how bad their fights turned out to be.

Yet, this time, he said that as easy as he said ‘ _I love you_ ’ to him.

Arthur’s eyes were glossy and puffy from crying. “I’ll leave!” He threatened, silently hoping that Alfred would stop him from going.

But Alfred just simply shouted, “Fine!” and his face immediately turned red in anger. Arthur had never seen the Alpha that angry before. “Just leave if you want to! I don’t care! I’m so fucking tired of all of this, and also tired of _you_!”

And Arthur couldn’t deny that his heart was shattering into pieces at that moment.

The little Omega couldn’t believe it. How could—how could Alfred do this to him?! To Arthur, his bloody _mate_! The Brit clenched his fist tightly before giving a last hurt look towards Alfred. He choked back a sob as he took his sweater and opened the apartment door.

The door shut with a loud bang, leaving the messy room alone with the American Alpha, now squatting near the corner of the dim-lighted room, crying.

* * *

Arthur wore his sweater quickly as his feet brought him away from the apartment. Tonight the sky was beautiful. Although it was pitch-black, little stars were shining brightly and they twinkled from afar. The scenery was simply breathtaking and Arthur adored it so much.

If only Alfred had been right here beside him, then it would've been perfect.

The Omega wiped his tears that were still rolling occasionally and sniffled. He was still hurt, of course, over what Alfred had said to him. He had never thought that Alfred was capable of saying those things.Did Alfred really mean those words? Did he really hate him? Arthur didn’t know what he would do if Alfred really hated him. Ever since he laid his green eyes on the Alpha’s baby blues, he had fallen hard for the Alpha and he was still falling for him everyday when they woke up beside each other in the lazy mornings.

His head throbbed from crying too much and Arthur walked towards a park that was located near the apartment. His eyes caught the sight of a park bench and he decided to rest for awhile, sighing when he sat down on the bench. The night wind blew and the Omega clutched onto his sweater tightly, shivering slightly because the cold.

Arthur closed his eyes tightly as he felt the tears threatening to roll down his cheeks again. His heart ached so much and he honestly didn’t know what was happening right now. It happened so fast, Arthur wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not.

The English Omega sighed. “If only I had never met Alfred,” Arthur murmured, gazing at the sky sadly and warily, “then all of this would've never happened.” _And my heart wouldn't have hurt so much like this_ left unsaid.

His heart throbbed again hard, and Arthur put a hand over his chest. It ached painfully. Arthur couldn’t bear the pain any longer.

“ _Arthur_?”

Arthur blinked rapidly. His fingers wiped the tear that rolled down as he gazed towards his left and right, only to find nobody standing there. But the voice was from in front of him, and before his eyes was a small blinking light that Arthur recognised as a fairy.

“Oh, good evening, miss fairy,” Arthur greeted, a smile appeared upon his visage. The fairies had been his greatest friends ever since he was small, and whenever he had problems, the fairies would always be there to help him go through his problems and solve them. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t see you in front of me just now.”

The fairy nodded and she landed on Arthur’s knee, sitting comfortably with a worried look on her face. “Are you all right, Arthur?”

Arthur nodded, pulling a fake smile on his face as he nodded. “Yes, I am fine,” he said, though the tears came rolling down again and the fairy frowned. The Omega quickly wiped the tears away, slightly startled.

“I heard what you said just now.” The fairy spoke and glanced at Arthur. The fairies obviously know how much their friend loved the American Alpha, despite the quarrels they often had. But this was the first time they had ever heard Arthur wished for something like that that they couldn’t help but to worry.

Arthur blinked dumbly and just realised a moment later about what the fairy had meant. “Ah—well—“ The English Omega scratched the back of his head awkwardly and told the fairy what had happened earlier. The fairy nodded, hearing to what Arthur had said. Arthur’s expression turned slightly pale and a painful look flashed in his eyes faintly. The Omega bit his lower lip warily and sighed. “I—I just thought that maybe it would’ve been better if we had never met in the first place.”

The fairy was silent and it looked like she was lost inside her thoughts, so did Arthur. For a few moments, the park was filled with comfortable silence and the owl hooted faintly from afar.

“Do you want to know how it would be if you never met Alfred?” The fairy said after a while, earning herself Arthur’s attention. His eyes looked lost and he gave the fairy a bemused look.

“What do you mean, miss fairy?” The Omega asked, certainly still wasn’t in his right mind.

The fairy stood up and started flying again, this time a little bit closer to Arthur’s face. “Don’t you want to know how it would be if you never met Alfred in the first place?” She repeated again, a smile appeared on her face.

Arthur was dumbfounded for awhile. He opened his mouth to talk, but the words had died on the tip of his tongue. He closed his mouth again and thought to himself for a few seconds. Right—what would happen if he never met Alfred? Arthur was filled with curiosity and in the end, he gave in to his curiosity—he was determined to find out.

"So, what do you say, Arthur?" The fairy asked. "Do you want to, or do you not?"  


“Yes.” Came the answer and Arthur nodded, his gaze was full of determination. “I want to find out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is unbeta-ed. thank you for the kudos in the first chapter!!!

Arthur blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the bright light that illuminated him right now. He stood and looked at his surroundings. Huh, that's weird. Wasn't he at the park just now? Why was he inside a really white room now?

The English Omega turned around to look for the fairy. "Miss fairy?" He called, and soon, he heard the sound of faint fluttering that he recognised as the fairy's wings flapping. He saw a small sparkling light which turned out to be the small fairy, a confused look plastered upon his visage.

"What has just happened, miss fairy?" Arthur asked, demanding an explanation about what had just happened to him.

The fairy smiled with that all-knowing smile and Arthur flustered slightly. "I'll ask you one last time, Arthur," She said, flying towards the Englishman and stopped right in front of his face. "Do you really want to know?"

Arthur hesitated slightly, afraid of what he was going to see soon, but he would never back out once he had made his decision. "I am a man of my words," He spoke and nodded. The fairy flew away from his face and gestured at him to follow her. "Right. You wished for a world where you have never known Alfred F. Jones, your mate—" she flew aside, gesturing at Arthur to pass through a door that was illuminated by really bright light, "—and I have granted you your wish."

The Omega stood in front of the white door, examining it thoroughly as he licked and bit his lower lip. Arthur was nervous, of course. Tons of questions rose inside his mind. Like, what would've happened if he had never met Alfred? Would he meet and mate another Alpha instead? Arthur felt a slight pang of hurt swirling inside his heart and an uncomfortable emotion sat inside his stomach, making him feel slightly uneasy.

_What would've happened if Alfred F. Jones was forever gone from his life?_ Could he really handle it? Alfred had been the greatest gift he had ever received all his life, although the Alpha could be super annoying sometimes, but Arthur knew he really loved him from the deepest part of his heart. But, was their encounter actually not meant to be, judging from the fact that they were often engaged in big fights because of small, silly things?

His hand reached for the door handle and he opened it. He couldn't see anything, save from the white walls and the white tiles that he had grown tired of seeing.

_Here goes nothing_ , Arthur said to himself and stepped forward.

When he stepped on the other side of the door, he found himself falling. Everything turned dark and Arthur didn't know where he would land. The English Omega sighed and closed his eyes. And before he did so, he certainly heard the words whispered by the little fairy.

"Good luck, Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

The first thing Arthur knew was that he was sleeping.

The Omega opened his eyes and found himself inside a familiar room.

His bedroom. His _real_ bedroom, his own apartment, before he met and mated with Alfred, before he moved to the apartment.

There were posters of the U.K. flag plastered all over the wall. Stacks of CDs were put neatly on the shelf and there was a shelf only for him to store his books. There was a wide range of books there, but mostly novels, literatures and the U.K. history. To Arthur's right, there were many plushes that ranged in size—from panda plush, the biggest one, to a flying mint bunny plush, the smallest one.

Arthur blinked to regain his consciousness completely. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he yawned. Strange—he felt refreshed even though it wasn't like he was sleeping before. Arthur glanced at the alarm clock seated on the nightstand beside his bed. The clock read _06:05_.

The Omega quickly got up and showered. Afterwards, he made himself a warm cup of tea and sat down on the sofa to watch the telly.

There was nothing interesting, so Arthur picked up a book from the shelf instead. It was one of Shakespeare's works and Arthur found himself lost in the story.

Two books and three and a half cups of tea later, Arthur's stomach grumbled. His face turned slightly red and he glanced towards the clock.

11:24.

Arthur was about to get up from his losition and cook himself a meal when his phone buzzed softly. He took it and Arthur read it. It was a reminder.

12:00 p.m. — _Lunch with Francis_.

Arthur frowned. He stared at his phone again to make sure that he didn't read wrong. But it was written there, correctly—12:00 p.m. was lunch with Francis.

The Omega snorted. Why was the lunch with Francis? Couldn't it be someone else? Why, out of all people in this world, should the lunch be with the bloody French frog?! Arthur would prefer to go for lunch with Matthew instead, or Kiku, or maybe Yao. But no Francis. Big no, thank you very much.

The Omega and the annoying French Alpha were childhood friends. Well—not exactly _friends_ , actually. They were more like childhood enemies. Everytime they met each other, they would always bicker and throw snarky comments towards each other. They would always compete with each other even for the smallest thing. It was a habit.

They were like oil and water, cats and dogs—they were true enemy for life.

_Or so_ , Arthur thought.

And Arthur would've never thought that a day like this would ever come. _Lunch. With. Francis_. Hell—he probably wasn't in his right mind when he agreed to have lunch together. Arthur shrugged.

Well, anyway—he totally _wasn't_ looking forward to meeting with Francis for lunch. _Absolutely_.

* * *

When Arthur came at 11:30 (it wasn't like he was looking forward to seeing the French Alpha—no. It's just that Arthur hated to see the Alpha waiting for him), he was absolutely surprised to see the bloody frog already waiting inside the promised restaurant.

After his effort to arrive way earlier than Francis, it turned out that the Alpha had arrived even way earlier than him. Arthur rolled his eyes. Great. Just bloody great.

" _Bonjour, mon cher!_ " Francis greeted in a heavy French accent of his, standing up when he saw the Omega sauntering closer towards the table. The Alpha smiled smugly when he saw Arthur scowling. "What?"

"Why are you already here?" Arthur asked, a little bit pissed to know that he lost to Francis.

Francis put on a surprised expression and pretended that he was hurt by the question. "What—am I not supposed to be here early?"

"You know I hate losing to you." Arthur replied, extending his hand in order to reach the chair and pull it out. Francis, seeing it, quickly walked over to Arthur's side and pulled the chair out for him, gesturing to Arthur to sit down. The Omega certainly didn't expect this to happen as a puzzled look now adorned his face.

There's definitely something fishy about Francis, Arthur told himself.

"Besides," Arthur continued without saying thank you, "both of us know that you always come late whenever we make an appointment to see each other."

Francis—now back to his place and was sitting down comfortably on his chair—only smiled meaningfully. But, there was something different about his smile... Yet, Arthur couldn't pin-point what was wrong.

The French Alpha cleared his throat before started talking. "Well, well," He said, raising one of his eyebrows, yet still smiling amusedly.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what happened yesterday?"

Arthur, who was in the middle of staring at the plate in front of him, raised his head. Their eyes met and Francis' eyes wasn't showing hints that he was joking, etc., and it made Arthur confused.

What had exactly happened yesterday—?

"W-What—?" Arthur whispered, a bemused expression adorned his face. His green eyes lit with confusion and he swore he saw Francis' expression turned a little bit hurt and sad for a couple of seconds.

The restaurant at that time was quite noisy and there were lots of people, but Arthur was sure he heared clearly when Francis explained what had happened yesterday.

"—I confessed my love to you and you accepted it. We are lovers now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eximicus here speaking.
> 
> HELLO GUYS!!! BACK AGAIN WITH ME AHAHAHAHAH. i'm so sorry this chapter is so very late, i was so busy and i had just finished my final exams a couple of days ago, plus i am so very very tired. and i have really bad writer's block so yeah, i'm sorry if this chapter is so short. ;; w ;; i'll try to make up for it in the next chapter.
> 
> anyways, when i'm having writer's block for this fic, i've come up and i've written another fanfic for usuk hAHAHAH yeah. i'll probably post it soon, please read it later!!! ^q^
> 
> as always, comments are always welcomed! please do tell me if you found mistakes in this fic, as this fic is unbeta-ed! last, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy! see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Arthur is in another universe, how's Alfred coping up with his leaving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is unbeta-ed.

The room was dark. No light was available, it was totally dark. At the corner, sitting there was Alfred F. Jones with his face buried into his knees, sobbing quietly.

Since he entered junior high, no one had ever seen him cried. Not even Arthur, his Omega.

People in his school knew him as the bubbly, cheerful, friendly, popular and warm person, who always had the same, sunny smile and wide grin plastered upon his visage. But no one had ever seen him cried after he turned 12. In fact, the last time he actually cried was when he was 5.

Alfred took a deep breath to calm himself down, but quiet sobs still managed to escape his lips a couple of times. The American Alpha had never thought that the quarrel over a silly and simple thing actually ended in a bad way. Honestly, he didn't think that Arthur would run away from home.

Well, actually—a part of it was actually his fault too, right? Alfred clenched his fist hard, gritting his teeth in regret. Why did he have to say that he hated him? It wasn't like he actually hated Arthur...

In fact, he just couldn't hate Arthur. Even if he wanted to.

He just loved Arthur so much to the point that he couldn't hate him. It was just _impossible_.

It was because his anger had taken control of him. A habit that Alfred had no control over. A habit that had always made him get into fights with other Alphas and get himself into problems.

But that was in the past. That was way before he met Arthur.

Yes—meeting Arthur had totally changed him, and it changed him for the best. Alfred was extremely grateful because he met Arthur, because he was the one to be Arthur's Alpha, because he was able to change for the better, for the sake of Arthur.

Yet, look at what he had done now. He completely ruined it. Arthur was mad at him. The Omega ran away, leaving him, but it was right of him to do so because Alfred had been a complete jerk.

The American Alpha clenched his fist and buried his face into his knees as tears kept on flowing endlessly from his eyes, running down his cheeks and it was so not cool. Yet, at the same time, it felt so right and good because his chest felt like about to burst with all of these feelings inside of him.

But then, his phone decided to break the silence and ring noisily, and Alfred silently cursed the person who decided to call him at this time. He crawled from his position with puffy eyes, extending his hand towards the sofa to reach his phone.

He tapped the green call button and pressed his phone to his ear. "Hello?"

" _Goodness, Alfred._ " The soft voice sounded a little bit surprised, but the tone was also filled with worry. " _Were you crying?_ "

"Matthew, I'm not in the mood for talking right now." Alfred breathed and crawled back to his original position, but this time he didn't bury his face into his knees. He chose to stare at the darkness, this time strangely feeling a little bit calm even though he was afraid of the darkness. The reason was because of ghosts—Alfred was afraid of them.

An Alpha who was afraid of ghosts. Pretty uncool, actually, but Alfred didn't care.

The Canadian Omega was silent for a moment, probably was in the middle figuring what the hell had happened before he called him, Alfred thought. The next minute, Matthew voiced his question.

" _Did you have a fight with Arthur?_ "

_Bullseye_.

Alfred closed his puffy eyes tiredly. He didn't want to tell Matthew anything because he was still hurt, but to whom he could tell and voice his feelings and problems if not with Matthew?

"Yeah." He whispered hoarsely and nodded, although he knew Matthew couldn't see him do so.

" _For the love of maple syrup_ ," the Canadian groaned. Alfred guessed that at this moment, Matthew was probably massaging his temples frustratedly. " _What is it again this time?_ "

So Alfred had no choice but to tell the Omega _everything_ , from their morning until the part where he yelled at Arthur, saying things that he shouldn't have told Arthur, Arthur running away from home and how he felt really stupid right now and that he was very sorry and so on.

" _Heavens, Alfred—stop rambling, I don't understand what you're saying_." Matthew complained, stopping Alfred in the middle of his rambling, and the American Alpha stopped. He stayed quiet, and Matthew was quiet too, and no one dared to break the silence until the Canadian took the initiative to do so.

He simply breathed. " _I'll be there in five._ "

"Don't come." Alfred pleaded, his voice was barely heard. "I look so pathetic right now."

" _And that's even more reason why I should come._ " The Omega said, before finally ending the call. 

* * *

Five minutes later, after driving above the speed limit (Matthew swore this would be the last time he did it), he arrived in front of the American's flat. He didn't bother to knock on his brother's door. Instead, he just barged in and upon encountering the dark room, he called.

"Alfred?"

Alfred, of course, didn't answer. Matthew closed the door and carefully turned the lamp on. And there he was, his brother—sitting whilst hugging and burying his face into his knees at the corner of the room. Matthew guessed he was probably still crying. The Canadian had never heard Alfred's voice as heartbroken as when he was telling him about the fight—not even when their mother banned him from eating his favourite hamburger when they were little (we all knew how crazy Alfred was for burgers). And when did he last see him crying? Probably long time ago, when they were, what, around elementary school? He couldn't remember.

He approached Alfred silently and sat beside him. He tapped the Alpha's shoulder lightly, and Alfred's body jolted slightly. Matthew swore he could hear Alfred's voice calling Arthur's name, and there was hope in his tone. But, when their eyes met, sadness adorned his face again and the light of hope was gone. "Oh, bro."

Without saying anything, Matthew hugged him, and Alfred didn't refuse. They stayed that way, just like when they were still in their childhood. And for Alfred, that was quite comforting.

"I am stupid, aren't I?" He asked, and Matthew nodded.

"Very, Al." He responded, and Alfred responded by giving him a forced laugh. Matthew stared at him and frowned slightly, genuinely concerned about his brother's condition right now.

"Let's go to bed, Al." He spoke quietly and stood up, trying to pull Alfred with him. But of course, it wouldn't work. Alfred didn't even move an inch. They had a big difference in strength, that was certainly obvious.

Alfred shook his head weakly. "No, Matt," refused him, and Matthew suppressed the urge to cry, "I dun' wanna' go sleep. Have to wait for Artie."

But the Omega couldn't help but to let his tears roll down his cheeks when Alfred stared at him with his blue eyes that were filled with sadness, muttering weakly as if he had no energy left, "I have to wait for him, Matt. I have to apologize to him."

Matthew stood there, stunned, after he heard Alfred's words. His heart ached to see his brother like this, and he could hear it shattering to pieces. Oh, for the love of God—why should this happen?

Alfred started rambling about he wouldn't go to sleep until Arthur came home and forgave him for everything that had happened, but Matthew just stood there and closed his eyes because everything was a mess, his head ached and it _fucking hurt_. He couldn't bear to see his brother like this, and to know that his relationship with Arthur, one of his best friends, was in danger like this.

"Alfred, you need to sleep. You're not in your right mind." Matthew said sadly, still trying his best to convince Alfred. But the American Alpha was too stubborn. Well, Matthew wasn't surprised at all, because Alfred had been a stubborn person ever since they were kids.

The Canadian tried dragging the American, but Alfred cried. And every time Matthew tried pulling him over and over, he cried louder and louder.

"Please, Matthew." Alfred whispered weakly, the words were coated with sadness and guilt. Tears came rolling down his cheeks. " _Please_."

And that was _it_. Matthew bit his lower lip hard. "...Fine. How about I help you find Arthur and bring him back home?"

Matthew swore he could see Alfred's eyes lit up in happiness.

"But promise me, you have to get a good rest first." He tried convincing the Alpha again. "And while you're sleeping, I'll go look for him. Alright, Al?"

"B—But, you'll go look for him, right?" Alfred questioned, and Matthew nodded his head. After thinking for a few seconds, Alfred finally nodded, and Matthew sighed in relief.

He helped Alfred change into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. He was relieved because Alfred finally listened to him, and a good rest was what he needed to regain back his right mind after all this mess.

Pulling the bed sheet over the Alpha's body, Matthew brushed Alfred's bangs gently as those blue eyes were staring at him, full of worry.

"Please bring him home, Matt. I beg you, please," Alfred whispered, before his eyes drooped and the sleepiness finally took him completely under control.

Matthew stopped brushing Alfred's bangs, and he sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night, but he would do anything to help his brother and bring his sunny smile back.

He pulled out his phone and searched through his phone book. Once he found the number he was searching for, he tapped the call button and dialed the number.

He pressed his phone to his ear and waited anxiously for the other to pick up, hoping that the Omega wouldn't turn his phone off.

_Calling Arthur Kirkland..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eximicus here speaking.
> 
> ...so, when was the last time i updated this fic?
> 
> SO SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE, EVERYONE. i had no time to continue this fic. add writerblock, and everything got extremely harder. i couldn't find the right moment to continue writing this chapter, hence the (extremely) late update. ㅠㅠ
> 
> but anyways, i'll try to squeeze in more time to continue this fic. i will try to finish this until the very end, so rest assured.
> 
> thank you for all the likes and comments for the last two chapters. i have read all of them, and i apologise for not being able to reply. but they really made my day, thank you very much.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter (although this chapter felt too rushed for me). i apologise if there are mistakes (i'm not a native in english), and i'll see you guys, hopefully soon, with the continuation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Francis' shocking revelation, how will Arthur react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploaded on july 4 to celebrate america's birthday. happy birthday, america!
> 
> this chapter is unbeta-ed.

He knew he heard it clearly. Arthur knew his ears were still functioning well. But, just in case, he asked again.

“—Sorry?” He asked, jaw dropping because for the love of God, _that_ couldn’t be happening. “Come again?”

Arthur swore he could see Francis’ smile faltered slightly and the Frenchman looked disappointed for a moment. But, the disappointment quickly faded away and his smile was present again in no time.

“We’re lovers, _cheri_. I thought my voice was already loud enough?” He said, slightly smirking. Arthur felt like punching his face to wipe that smirk off his face. “Or, do you need me to shout—”

“N-No need, you frog!” Arthur replied quickly, face blushing crimson from embarrassment. He _obviously_ wouldn’t let the Alpha embarrass both of them here, in this fancy restaurant, in front of many people.

The Alpha laughed upon seeing Arthur’s red face, and he gazed at the Omega fondly.

“I thought the way you react around me would change once we became lovers,” he said, staring deep into Arthur’s green eyes. The Omega somehow felt like he was being stripped naked by Francis. Thus, he looked away, breaking the gaze, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

“But, I guess you are still the same Arthur that I know, _non_?”

“Well, honestly, what do you expect? Me, being all shy around you?” Arthur snorted at the idea. “Definitely not happening.”

Francis shrugged. “I had my hopes,” he simply replied. “But, I guess you shouldn’t change at all. I mean—” the Alpha threw a meaningful look at Arthur,

“—that’s the reason why I fell in love with you.”

Arthur didn’t know why, but hearing that coming from Francis made him… feel awkward. Well, he and Francis (from his own universe) were like cats and dogs. They didn’t get along quite well. Once they met each other, they started bickering. There was no end to their fights. Francis would just insult his cooking, or his fashion, or just _him_ in general, really. And Arthur would respond by insulting him back, calling him frog.

It just didn't make sense for Arthur. Francis and him, _a thing_? The Omega snorted. He probably would age really fast because of the fights.

“What, do you think I was lying?” Francis asked. There was slight hurt in his tone, and also in his scent.

“N—No, not really.” Arthur spluttered. “I just think it’s… unbelievable.”

It was unbelievable indeed. He couldn’t picture Francis saying sweet things to him… like what Alfred did to him.

Arthur looked downwards, staring at his feet. _Alfred_. _His Alfred_. The American Alpha was the only one he could picture saying those sweet things to him. Even though he might be really clumsy and awkward with that cute red face of his, he was, oddly enough, the only one Arthur could picture saying those romantic things to him.

It was Alfred, and _only_ Alfred. It had been like that.

“Unbelievable?” The Frenchman blinked. “You think it’s unbelievable for me to fall in love with you?”

“W-Well… We weren’t exactly on good terms, were we?” The Omega tried to explain. “We fought a lot, and I still think we do, even over small, silly things.”

_Like you and Alfred_ , his thought said.

Shut up, Arthur said to himself.

“Every time we met, we always fought. We always insulted each other. It never crosses my mind that you’d… fall for me, I suppose.”

_Rather like you and Alfred_ , his thought said again. Arthur said nothing.

Arthur had always considered himself a tough person. He was... definitely not the friendliest person you ever met, and he didn’t act like an Omega, even though he was one. His attitude resembled that of an Alpha, especially when he grew up with four Alpha brothers. Although one of his brothers were an Omega too like him, that didn’t really help much.

He had troubles in getting close with his peers back in school days. Omegas didn’t want to mingle with him, and the Alphas didn’t like him either. It was a little bit hard for him, but he gradually got used to being alone, ever since he was little. Having no friends was something he could manage. Arthur grew to be an independent person.

But then, Alfred came into his life in a sudden, and everything started falling apart. The wall that he had built around him all this time started crumbling, and Arthur got comfortable with Alfred in his life. He loved him, but he was scared that the Alpha didn’t like him, because they were definitely different. Alfred was a handsome Alpha, a popular one too. Honestly, he thought Alfred deserved a better mate than a sorry excuse of an Omega like Arthur. There were many beautiful Omegas out there, and Alfred deserved to have a better mate, unlike him.

He had never thought that Alfred would choose to fall for him instead.

As they said, opposites did attract.

And perhaps, that was the same for Francis, too.

“Well...” Francis tapped on his chin lightly. “Indeed, it’s not something I used to do, I admit. You do know that I usually flirt,” the Alpha chuckled. Arthur snorted.

_Of course_ , he thought.

“But, since you’re different from the Omegas out there,” Francis trailed off, his bright blue eyes met Arthur’s pair of green, “I just _couldn’t_ flirt. Your personality made everything difficult.”

“Sorry for having a difficult personality.” The Englishman rolled his eyes.

Francis laughed. A waiter walked towards them, bringing the food that Francis had ordered before Arthur came and laid them on the table. They looked fancy and expensive, but also delicious. The Alpha thanked him and the waiter walked away, leaving both of them alone again.

“That’s what makes you unique, Arthur.” He said, jabbing his fork into his food and ate it. “You’re different from any Omega that I’ve ever met. And I guess that fact makes me fall for you.”

Arthur said nothing. He stared at his food and chose to eat it. It was... awkward, if he had to admit, being in a relationship with Francis. He had never felt that way towards the Frenchman, and to think that in another universe, he was Arthur’s boyfriend...

But, perhaps this relationship could work. No one knew. Perhaps he’d have better relationship with Francis, rather than with Alfred. Maybe he wasn’t meant for Alfred after all. Perhaps, he could try.

Arthur said nothing, and both of them continued eating in silence. Francis didn’t really seem to mind about it. When Arthur’s phone suddenly rang, the silence was broken, and Arthur jumped slightly on his seat.

“Sorry,” he apologised, although his expression seemed more like in relief rather than sorry.

Francis nodded in understanding. “Go on, _cheri._ I don’t mind.”

Arthur quickly rose from his seat and went to the bathroom. Once inside, he pulled out his phoneand saw the caller ID.

_Matthew Williams_.

Matthew was a good friend of his, and also Alfred’s twin brother. They first met in university and quickly became good friends. The Canadian was the one who introduced him to Alfred, and Arthur had always felt grateful to Matthew for doing so. But right now, Arthur wondered if it was a mistake for Matthew to introduce him to the Alpha.

Thank goodness Matthew chose not to introduce him to Alfred in this universe.

He pressed the green call button and put the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eximicus here speaking.
> 
> i know i'm a bad author. 1 year++, and only 4 chapters? i'm sorry i don't update regularly, but my ideas and my fingers really don't want to work together with me :(
> 
> this chapter... somewhere in the middle, somehow i feel like the story's a little bit rushed. honestly my english skill is getting extremely rusty. i'm so sorry about the wordings, etc. T_T i'll try to update next chapter as soon as possible. and there are probably around 4 or 5 more chapters until the end, i guess.
> 
> thank you for the comments and kudos, they made my day and motivated me to write. as usual, i apologise for the mistakes in this fic since i'm not a native in english. i'll see you guys soon with either an update, or a new fic (i'm not sorry). :D


End file.
